A digital signage may be defined as a system for outputting predetermined information on screens of a plurality of display devices through centralizing management, for allowing each display device to be provided in a stationary status at a specific place and to be used by visitors visiting the place, and for additionally providing information required by the visitors through the active participation of the visitors. In particular, the digital signage is to provide, in the form of a digital image, specific information as well as broadcast programs in public places, such as airports, hotels, hospitals, and subway stations, through a communication tool that is able to induce marketing, advertising, training effects, and customer experience of companies. In addition, the digital signage is to integrally provide even software or a management platform, which is able to control main functions, to an existing display device for commercial digital information.
The digital signage is to exhibit various types of content or commercial advertisements as display devices, including liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diodes, are installed in places, such as predetermined outdoor places or street furniture. The digital signage is currently installed in all places, such as apartment elevators, subway stations, subway insides, bus insides, universities, banks, convenience stores, discount stores, and shopping malls, in which the flow of human traffic is present.
However, the related art has a difficulty in integrally managing a digital signage device which provides a digital signage service.